Draco's So Unfortunate
by unknown angel rae
Summary: The war is over and life is as it should be. Well...Sort of. Draco's changed and everyone's noticed. Hermione wonders why Draco fought for the light side and why he is like the way he is. Anyway... my third story. Flames are welcome! STOPPED!
1. Default Chapter

Draco's So Unfortunate

Chapter 1: A Stupid Curse That Should Never Have Been Invented And Poor Draco

Draco walked slowly to the lake. He was in his last year at Hogwarts and Head Boy. Ever since he stepped on the Hogwarts Express people have told him he had changed, and he had. He was tall, had a well muscled body from Quidditch, he no longer slicked back his hair, but instead he let it fall gently in his stormy gray eyes. He also stopped talking. The teachers noticed changes in him so they never called on him during class. His old friends got angry with him so they stopped being his friends. It has been a whole month since school started. He finally reached the lake and sat down on a rock near it. He leaned back on the tree that grew directly behind it. The full moon shown brightly overhead and stars littered the sky. Draco had been coming to this exact spot every night since school started. Hoping to clear his mind of what happened but only remembers it more.

Hermione got up from her bed. She was Head Girl this year and was very proud of herself. She changed as well; her once bushy hair now fell in soft curls down to her middle back, she had the hour-glass shaped body every girl wanted, the clever and understanding chocolate brown eyes. She put her book down then opened the glass door to her balcony. She walked to the railing then leaned on it. As she looked out across the grounds she noticed that Malfoy sat in his same spot again.

_'I'm starting to get worried about him. He hasn't said a word since the beginning of school. Although I hated him before, he looks like he could use a friend. Everyone has been so mean to him. When they figured out that he wouldn't fight back they would beat him up. I'm no better; I stand and watch it all happen. Maybe if I tried to help him…what am I thinking! He'd never let me help him.' _Hermione thought as she watched him. She then noticed the rain clouds not too far off. Hermione went into her room, grabbed her cloak, went into Draco's room, got a cloak then went out to the lake. As she walked toward him she noticed he looked deep in thought. So she climbed onto the rock and sat down next to him. She looked out over the lake and waited for him to notice her.

A few minutes later it started to sprinkle. He jumped a little when a couple drops hit him. Hermione looked at him. She held out his cloak to him. He looked at her. She saw confusion, pain, and sadness swimming around in his eyes. He took the cloak, nodded then put it on. She put hers on then got of the rock. He looked at her, she held out her hand. He hesitated then took her hand and got of the rock. As they walked back over the grounds it rained harder. By the time they got into the Entrance Hall they were soaked. Hermione led Draco to their common room. They came to a portrait with a wolf, a dragon, a witch and a wizard on it.

"Love and Hate," Hermione said then the door swung open. They walked in. Hermione sat Draco on a couch by the fire, took his cloak from him then went to the bathroom. She came back with towels. "Here," she whispered. He took the towel then started to dry himself off. Hermione was already dry. She sat on her knees then looked at him. He looked at her.  
"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He looked at her then looked into the fire. Hermione sighed. "If you ever want to talk I'll listen. I don't care when. In the middle of the night, during class, I'll skip a class if I have too. You can even drag me away from Harry and Ron if you have to. I want to help. You look like you need it. You also look like you need a friend," she said. He looked at her, he saw determination, compassion, and worry in her eyes.

"I'm worried about you. I'd rather have the insulting Malfoy than the Malfoy who won't speak," she said smiling. He looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…um…" Hermione sighed. He looked away. "Please talk to me," she whispered. She didn't think he heard her but he did. He looked at her. She looked back at him. He stood then walked to his room and shut the door. Leaving Hermione feeling bad and guilty in the common room.

The next day Hermione was walking to the library when she turned a corner. She saw Draco on the ground. She gasped then five 5th year Gryffindors ran to him then started kicking him. She saw his eyes close in pain. She growled then walked over to them. Her face had a calm but angry look. Once she was near she put down her stuff.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked coldly. The boys looked at her. The boy closest to her smirked as he looked her up and down.

"Well we were beating Malfoy up, but I'm sure we could change our plans," he said. The others snickered. Draco looked up at her painfully.

"Yes, you'll change your plans alright. By leaving here before I deduct points from Gryffindor," she said calmly. The boy glared at her.

"Why would you deduct points from your own house?" he asked.

"I'm disgusted by you. You should never have been put in Gryffindor, you all are a shame to the Gryffindor house," she said angrily. They glared at her then moved closer to her. She took out her wand and aimed it at them. They stopped. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for beating up someone," she said. They took out their wands, they all were about to say some sort of spell but were paralyzed before they knew what was going on. "One hundred and twenty points for trying to curse the Head Girl, and that boy being Head Boy," she said. She then walked to Draco and helped him up. She helped him walk over to her stuff, which she picked up, then helped back to their dorm. "Love and Hate," she said then walked him into the common room and laid him gently on the couch. "I'll be right back," she said softly.

She came back seconds later with a bowl of warm water, two washcloths, and a few bandages. She sat on her knees then cleaned the cut above his right eye. Draco passed out soon after she finished cleaning him up. She got a blanket and a pillow and then went to him. She put the pillow under his head then put the blanket over him. The door burst open not long after. Professor McGonagall was the intruder.

"Miss. Granger what is the meaning of this?" she asked. Hermione stood.

"Professor let me explain," she said. McGonagall nodded. "I was on my way to the library when I saw those boys beating up Draco. I went to help and told them to leave before I deducted points. They wouldn't listen, so I took fifty points, then they tried to curse me that was why I paralyzed them, I also took one hundred and twenty points." McGonagall stared at her in disbelief. "I have proof," she said as she moved aside to show her Draco. McGonagall gasped.

"Thank you Miss. Granger for telling me the truth. Those boys will get what they deserve. Watch over him Miss. Granger. You two may be excused from classes for a week. I will tell all your teachers," she said.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said. McGonagall nodded then left. Hermione looked down at Draco. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I wonder what's wrong with him.'_ She thought. She sat down beside the couch then laid her head on her arms and watched him. Soon she fell asleep.


	2. The Curse and The Idea

Draco's So Unfortunate

Chapter 2: The Curse and The Idea

Draco jerked awake. He looked around the common room wondering what woke him up. He realized it was raining again, and it was raining hard. He sat up slowly then noticed Hermione. He looked at her. He smiled a little before it fell. Then he shook her lightly. She groaned then lifted her head. She shook her head lightly then looked at Draco.

"You're awake. Professor McGonagall came in after you passed out. I told her what happened. I don't think those guys will bother you anymore. We're excused from class for a week. Um…I'll have Ginny bring over homework…. and um…. I suppose I could help you with it," she said nervously. Draco watched her. Then tried to stand up to go to his room. "You shouldn't be walking around just yet," Hermione said worriedly as she stood and tried to help him. He shook his head then walked slowly to his room. When he got to the stairs he stopped then rested a bit. Hermione walked to him then put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Let me help you," she said. He nodded, and then she helped him walk up the stairs. She carefully helped him into his bed then covered him up. He turned away from her and closed his eyes. Hermione watched him for s bit before gently brushing the hair in his eyes away. He opened his eyes halfway and looked at her. She smiled. He smiled slightly then closed his eyes again and was sleeping almost immediately. Hermione conjured a chair then sat down in it. She watched him as he slept then soon fell asleep herself.

Draco woke again and opened his eyes to see Hermione sleeping uncomfortably in a chair. He woke her again and pointed to the door.

"I'm not leaving," she whispered pointedly, her voice clearly saying she was exhausted. Draco sighed than motioned for her to get in his bed. Hermione looked at him. He beckoned her again. She gave in. _'The bed does look warm,'_ she thought before she got up and stood by the bed. Draco lifted up the sheets for her; she got in. Since his hand had the corner of the sheets his arm was slightly around her when he put them down. Without thinking Hermione snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes. Draco eyes widened in shock before softening. He shifted then put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

'_Stupid sun,' _thought Hermione as she snuggled closer to Draco who was awake as well. It was a Saturday and all Hermione wanted to do was sleep. Mainly because she was quite comfortable where she was. Draco smiled slightly when she tried getting closer to him the second time. He reached for his wand and shut the curtains. Hermione smiled with her eyes still shut and was asleep in moments. Draco watched her as she slept.

'_How can I let her help me if I can't speak? Maybe I could…why didn't I think about it before?' _he thought. Then he shook his head and tried to get out of her grasp. She held on to him tighter than before and he didn't want to wake her so he stopped trying to free himself and settled back down. He turned on to his back and had one arm around her. She woke slightly then put her head on his shoulder but didn't go back to sleep.

"When will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked quietly. He looked down at her then sighed. He got up then pulled her out of bed and he walked to his desk. He took out a piece of parchment then uncorked his inkbottle and took out a quill.

'_I can't speak,' _he wrote. She read it then looked at him.

'_My stupid father placed some sort of curse on me before he was killed. He didn't want me telling anyone what he was planning and that I didn't want to be a DeathEater. He told me that the curse won't lift until I kiss my true love.' _He wrote then handed it to her. She read it then nodded.

"I've read about that curse. You can't use spells to find the person. But it didn't say that someone couldn't help you. I'll help I mean, that person has to be in this school right?" she said. He nodded. "It'll be tough, considering your reputation now. Um…there has to be a way we can do this…"she said. She looked at him then shook her head. He looked at her questioningly.

"You wouldn't like it," she said.

'_Say it anyway,' _he wrote.

"I was thinking that Ginny could help us. She knows just about every fourth year girl and up," she said. Draco thought about it then looked uneasy. "Yeah, you probably found the problem with that. Ginny is the number one gossiper in Hogwarts history." Draco nodded. Hermione sat down on the bed.

"Maybe we could start a dating service. Ginny and me that is," she added when he glared at her. "We can tell all the girls that we can help them find their soul mates, but at the same I can be finding someone for you," she said. Draco thought about it. Then shrugged and nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Ginny about it tomorrow, but right now I need to know what you want in a girl," she said. Draco got some parchment and sat at the desk. He then began to write.

Hermione took the paper when he finished and read over it again out loud.

"Okay, so you want someone who's smart, sweet, caring, and kind. Someone who doesn't spend hours making her selves up but looks well naturally. Someone who shares at least five of your interests. 1. Quidditch, 2. Reading, 3. A walk at during a moonless night, 4. Animals, 5. Some muggle music, 6. Complicated Aritmancy, and 7. Can play some sort of instrument. Also you don't want a blonde, stupid idiot, or any stupid slut from Slytherin. Okay, I think I got it all," she said, as she laughed a bit. Draco smiled. Then wrote on a piece of parchment.

'_Thank you for helping me.'_ Hermione read it then smiled warmly at him.

"No problem," she said softly. "Come on lets go tell Professor Dumbledore what we're doing so he can tell the teachers." Then she got up and pulled him from his chair then they headed to the Headmasters office. Draco was pulled the whole way.

**/Headmasters Office**

"I think it's a fine idea Miss. Granger. I'll tell the teachers," he said. Hermione nodded then her and Draco stood up. "Oh, Miss Granger," he said. She turned around.

"Yes Professor?"

"Make sure that both your grades don't slip."

"They won't professor," she said. He nodded.

"You may go." She nodded then they walked out of his office.

* * *

Hello! Thank you so much! Those of you who reviewedfor the last chapter i'm so sorry it took me this long. I also gave those people wrong info. Chapter 3 will probably be up in at least 3 weeks. So the more reviews i get, the faster i'll write!

Thank you! Now go review!

unknownangel


End file.
